Mi Dispiace, Fratellino
by KawaiiPafin57
Summary: Set in the World War 2 era, Axis is about to be defeated by the Allies. First step to victory... conquer Italy. Now, Romano has to decide who to save; His idiotic brother or their whole country. A one-shot story. R&R ! Rated T for Romano's mouth.


"Alright, troops. Onward we invade South Italy." The mighty empire, England said. As what he ordered, they marched down their plane together with America and France. Somewhere, Romano was hiding.

"_Cazzo_... The Allies are here!" He whispered. But he wasn't only worried about his situation. He was more worried about his little brother.

"Everyone, search for Romano." England again ordered. His command was audible to Romano's ears, making him think to run for his life. Sneakily, he tried to run quietly. Successfully, he...

"There he is! England, France! I see Romano!" America exclaimed. In shock, Romano ran as fast as he can. "Damn that America!" He whispered under his breath. Sooner, he found another hiding place, much to his relief.

"This should be a good-"

"We got you surrounded, Romano. Surrender or else..." England threatened.

"Or else what?"

"Say good-bye to Sicily." He again threatened, now with a victorious smile. With these words, Romano's eyes widened in shock.

"Y-you... you... you wouldn't!"

"But we can."

France somehow looked worried, considering the fact that they're still brothers. "Angleterre, I think you're being too harsh on him... I mean-"

"Shut up frog. This is the only way of winning this war."

Somehow, England's words silenced France. Well, who wouldn't right? "He's right France." America added.

"Well? What is your reply?" England said in a threatening manner. Romano stepped a feet back.

'If I'll surrender... I am betraying my idiotic brother... and if I don't... Sicily will be destroyed.' Romano thought deeply. "Stop wasting my time! Answer me!" England, now losing his patience, pointed his gun at him. France was shocked at his sudden move and stopped him.

"England! Be careful with that gun! Don't shoot him!" France , he placed his handgun back in his pocket.

"Fine then, at least to this pitiful bastard."

"Dude... you're really serious about this?"

"Why in the bloody hell would I point my bloody gun at him then? Of course I am serious! It's a matter of life and death! We're in war, you imbecile!" England then turned to Romano. "Answer now." Romano shivered. "M-my answer is..." Patiently, the Allied Forces waited.

"It's..."

"..."

"Y-y-ye-"

"Fratello, Romano, I am here! I am- *gasps* The Allied Forces!" Italy barged in.

"You idiot! Run! Run before they can get you!" Romano yelled. "B-but... you... you're in danger! I-I should..." Italy started to sob.

"I said run!"

"What about you!"

"Don't care about that! Care for you and our country!"

"B-but..."

"JUST FUCKING RUN FOR ME!"

"Okay!" Italy, with tears in his eyes, did as what Romano said, he ran away as fast as he can.

"Hey! He's getting away! England, I'll catch him and-" America said but was interrupted by England. "Let him go. We only need one Italian to sign the contract." He said emotionlessly. England then faced Romano. 'What the hell... a contract?' Romano thought.

"And... your answer is?"

"Yes. I surrender."

"Like what you always do." England smirked and showed Romano a contract paper. "Sign this contract and we're done." Romano grabbed the paper and read it. Further reading, his hands started to shiver. "I'll become an Allied if I sign this?" The three nations nodded.

"I-I am not sure... I am betraying my team if I-" Romano stopped talking when he heard England's laugh. Not his goofy laugh but the laugh of craziness.

"Do you think I am an idiot? Do you think I didn't know that you're not going to betray? Romano, in war... everyone betrays..."

"..."

"Everyone lies."

"..."

"I've planned everything. I know that you're going to realize that you're going to betray..."

France gasped. He realized then... the reason that England...

"That's why you let Italy escape, so that they will fight against each other!" France said. England faced him and smiled. The smile Russia does. Then, he clapped his hands.

"That brain of yours is finally working! After all these years..."

Romano simply gawked. He also realized this. He's betraying for the Allies' own benefit! But... betraying them would mean fighting against Germany, which is a good thing for him. Still, he thought of it deeply...

"So? Are you going to sign it? Or do you want to disagree and we'll-"

"Give me a fucking pen." Romano interrupted England. England smirked and gave him the pen. Romano took it rudely and hurriedly signed the treaty.

"There! Happy?"

"I am more than happy, lad." England again said with his victorious look. Romano still stared at him with angry eyes.

**Later**

"Romano! Fratello, I am back!" Italy said while flailing his arms. Romano turned around to see him with a depressed looking face.

"Eh? Romano... you look like you're mourning to someone who died! What happened?"

"F-fratellino..."

"Romano? W-what happe-"

"Mi dispiace, fratellino... mi dispiace!" He said, not being able to look at him.

"Why... why are you apologizing? Whatever it may be, I'll forgive you!" The young Italian happily said. But Romano was not happy at all. 'Will you forgive me if I told you that I betrayed you? I betrayed you for my own selfish reason.' He thought guiltily. But his thoughts were interrupted when he heard his brother's sweet and innocent voice.

"Well? What is it fratello?"

"Y-you'll forgive me right? You'll forgive me... whatever it may be."

"Certemente, Fratello!" Again, Italy gave an innocent and positive reply. Romano shivered when he saw his smile. It was... worth to be guilty with. To be guilty that he betrayed his stupid and idiotic brother.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I joined the-"

"Well, Romano. Pack up. We need to leave and— Oh. Italy? What a pleasant surprise!" England said while faking a smile. "E-E-England! W-what are you doing in our h-house?" Italy asked innocently. Acting to be shocked, England walked towards Italy.

"Didn't you know? Your brother-"

"England! A-at least let me be the one to say it!" Romano said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"What? Tell this stupid brother of yours that you betrayed him for us?" Upon hearing this, both Italy and Romano's eyes widened. "F-fratello wouldn't do such thing, right, Romano?" He asked then faced Romano.

"What he said was true Veneciano."

"What?"

"I said what he said was fucking true! Now get the hell out of my way!" He yelled and shoved Italy, causing the younger Italian to fall down. "Ouch... B-but Romano! We promised not to separate again! We promised!" He reasoned in between sobs. "Stai zitto... That was a century ago."

"But-"

"Shut up! Go back to that potato bastard and destroy Europe!" He finally said and went outside with England to depart. "Fratello please! Just...just...just this once...Hear me out..." He said from a shout to a silent whisper.

"Good job on hurting your brother's feelings, Romano. I didn't know you had a talent in acting." England remarked while Romano simply grunted. "Vaffanculo. Let's finish this crap and defeat Germany." He replied.

"Of course, now that we have you on our side and Mussolini dead."

"That fascist bastard deserved it."

"Of course. Like Hitler, he deserved his suicide."

Finally, they reached the plane. England went up first while Romano took a last glance back. He sighed and went up as well, but he again heard...

"Fratello, Fratello!"

"What is it now bastard?"

"Whatever may happen, I'll still forgive you!"

"W-what..." He uttered in disbelief.

"Ti amo, fratello!"

Somehow, Romano stood there guiltily. "Veneciano, wai-"

"Hurry up, Romano!" He turned to face England, then to Italy. In Italy's eyes were tears. "Fratellino..." He muttered. "I said hurry up!" England yelled irritatingly. Romano now climbed up and sat on one of the plane's seats. Then he looked down the window and saw Italy waving his white flag. But he actually was saying good-bye. His eyes again turned to anger. But when he remembered Italy's voice...

"Ti amo anche io, fratellino."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay~! I made it dramatic, I know... hope you liked it though. I based it historically, as usual. It's not that accurate since I didn't study about it XD<strong>

**Here are the translatins, btw:**

**Fratello: Brother**  
><strong>Fratellino: Little brother<strong>  
><strong>Cazzo: F***<strong>  
><strong>Mi dispiace: I am sorry<strong>  
><strong>Vaffanculo: F*** off<strong>  
><strong>Ti amo: I love you<strong>  
><strong>Ti amo anche io: I love you too<strong>  
><strong>Certemente: Of course<strong>  
><strong>Stai zitto: Shut up <strong>

**And that's our Italian Vocabulary lesson for today ^ ^ Review please!**


End file.
